Life is hard, baby
by Kitty-Cat081
Summary: Fifteen years before, the mutants' existence was revealed to the society; the fear has turned into hatred and violence. In a world where your life is constantly in risk , only there is a rule: to survive, everything suits. Lancitty(Lance&Kitty).
1. Default Chapter

**Bayville** **city**

The night it was hovering on Bayville City, devouring in the glooms the life of the diurnal city. Every good citizen has moved back to his house, sure and unconcerned in his houses, they rest plunged in a calm dream. Children plunged in heroic fantasies or magic worlds, ambitious inebriated men of the major success, women pleased with flirtatious words... All of them foreign to the cold night flooded with the hollow steps with his protectors, the servile police.

With professionalism, the patrols monitor the cold night of autumn, guarding over the safety of the citizens before the threat that devastates the world for years. Only they, the protectors of the justice, can break the curfew in the city, in search of these rebels, plague of the society. They have the duty and honor of seeking and stopping those that unfound the dread in the helpless citizens.

While the patrols realize his work, a shade slips among the roofs of the buildings of the city. Rapid, unaudible, escabulle of the eyes of the police, climbing and jumping with jugglings movements, up to reaching the roof of the museum. Every door and window, they are guarded by infallible equipments of safety. With skilful hands, the intruder of the night, manages to deactivate the electronic closing that guards one of the large windows of the roof.

Using of a rudimentary equipment of climbing, manages to slip inside the museum, just in time of being discovered by one of the devout policemen. Once inside, the safety facilities do not look like a problem, too many confidence in the measurements of out of the building. It would be a great advantage.

With silent steps he crosses the rooms of the enormous museum, avoiding skilfully to guards and safety cameras. To the bottom of the major one of the rooms finds his aim: the onyx of Akenaton I. A gem of great value on the black market, for which collectors and dealers would pay a good sum.

Seeing the gem already in his hands, approaches slowly the store window that separates them. To scanty steps stops suddenly " this is too easy " he thinks before taking the hand to a bag that hangs of his waist. Of the bag he takes a handful of the magneso that this one contains, later to dust the powders in the emptiness that separates him from the gem.

As if about a story of magic was treating, in the air there are done visible red beams interlaced as a net. Satisfied with himself, the muffled figure, undresses the thick jacket where he guards all his utensils, remaining his suit formed only by a black dungarees of licra and a balaclava of equal color.

Only he needs to spray a small spray about the showcase and the beams are visible to the human eye. Without pause but without hurry, with precise movements and mechanics pirouettes, pressing between the teeth a metallic utensil, he slips spectacularly among the safety lasers.

After an acrobatic pirouette, when the muffled figure comes before his prize, he captures of his mouth the metallic utensil that he will need for his act of disappearance. A deep mouthful of air to relax and the final act of his performance. With his small utensil cuts cleanly the glass and then he takes the coveted onyx.

With ravenous eyes he observes the small gem, being interrupted his delight, for a small noise.

I only have give a glimpse to this room, Joe. Later I will see you in the room of alertness-

Matt is well; but date hurry-

alone you guard the your one of the delicious cookies of your wife-

ok- laughed the guard in agreement

With rapidity the muffled figure looks for an exit, but only there were treacherous beams around it. He could glimpse the light of the lantern of the guard, he had to act and rapidly. With agility rose on the store window that was guarding the onyx, breathed depth and was thrown, jumping on the lasers. He landed scarcely rubbing the lasers, with the hands ahead, he supported both palms in the soil, making turn his body in the air, to fall down on his feet, bending the knees before the impact, and taking advantage of the movement to take his jacket before to run to hide after one of the broad columns from the room.

With heavy steps, the guard inspected lightly the stay, leaving more promptly not to remain without his delicious cookie. Under the wool of the balaclava that was covering his face, he sighed with relief, before tackling the flight.

On returning to the room of alertness, on having crossed the enormous Roman room, the guard left his daydreams before a fresh wind in his nape. Surprised searched with the light of his lantern, up to meeting on the large window of the roof, where one of the small windows was opened.

shit!-cursed in an amazed sigh.

Instants later, the policeman's cars were patrolling for the streets near to the museum of the city, in search of the infamous thief. While this one sliped away among the roofs of the stained city.

_Continue..._

_Author speaks: well, this is the first chapter of this new fic, that since you see this one it is an alternative reality where our favorite prominent figures of x-men:evolution are going to have the slightly difficult things just for being mutants. Advance that this one will be a fic with many surprises and action and love and mystery and ... good that exist of everything and certainly it will be a fic based on my favorite couple: Lance&Kitty._

_I hope that my English is not so horrible as I am thinking and at least you can understand the history. And overcoat, pleeeeeeeeeease excuse my crime against the English, because I am horrible with the languages_

_I hope that you like this fic, wait for your opinion in the reviews please._


	2. White glove thief

_**Notes: I do not own X-men. **_

**_I would like to say a big THANK YOU for the reviews recieved, I loved them. Thanks for your words and for read this story, I really hope you like this new chapter. And Katrina, your spanish is good, not like my english butI hope I can improve it writting this fanfic._**

_Whit__e glove thief _

Multitude of onlookers and journalists were crowding opposite to the enormous museum of the city, trying some to obtain privileged information of the agents of the law, others trying to penetrate the police tape to be able to snoop in the museum. And it was not for less such a commotion, from several years, the crime had been eradicated not only of the city, but of the entire planet.

Inside the museum, the police were investigating the place of the facts, trying to find a track that was guiding them up to the author of the crime. Across, the agents were moving with diligence carrying cups of coffee, confectionary and passbooks, aiming at every insignificant detail that could solve the case simultaneously that they were having for breakfast hurriedly.

Among a swarm of hurried policemen, two uniformed men, with slow step, opened way themselves up to the room where the theft had been realized.

- there is no doubt that it was a clean work-murmured the stoutest, observing detailed around it.

- gentlemen excuses, but this place is restricted to the investigators. I must ask you to leave the museum as soon as possible-

- do not be an idiot, boy. Have not you seen their uniform?-the sergeant told off the young agent -continue with the task that has been assigned to you, I will take charge of this. Forgive the boy, please - apologized after a brief pause - he is still young and it is difficult to have the occasion to meet one of you-

- does not matter. Might you put us in the picture about the details of the happened?-

- I'm afraid I won't be able to help you, we have not stopped analyzing the scene of the theft yet. Would you like to see it? - the man only nodded-follow me, please-both men obeyed.

- Those, who are? - asked a young official to the one that had been told off.

- I do not know, but for the way in which the sergeant treats them, they must be important. Only concentrate on their uniform - both strangers were taking a blue uniform metal-worker shaped by exact trousers and military black boots; besides a jacket of neck Mao, tight with the regulation belt, buttoned to the left side with brilliant silver buttons and delineated their contour for a thick black line. In the straight part of the chest an only adornment was distinguished, embroidered in garnet was a banner with the letters B.E.L.A.C. In the left leg, in a case that seemed to form part of the trousers, both men were taking the regulation revolver. As last complement to their uniform, they were taking a cap that was hiding, of the sight of everybody, thier eyes. One of them, the youngest, was taking besides a few sunglasses of red crystals.

- they belong to the Strategic Brigade and Logistics Anti-Criminal - interrupted a more experienced agent - maybe you have heard the most veteran agents speak about them. Only they take charge of the most difficult cases, leaving us the least relevant and more common effects: minor thefts, alertness of the curfew, controversies among citizens-

- certainly we have heard about them, they take charge of the real cases and not excesses as us. They know what is the real action - one of the young men admired.

- you should not admire them that way- the other young answered - if it was not for them, we would not entrust of these stupid cases and would not stay at a height of the bitumen. We are the real police and not they-

- Are you trying to say that you are not interested in entering that brigade! Are you mad!-

- it is clear that I do not want to form a part of these thieves of work. Besides, what does make them so special?-

- you should not speak that way about them, boy- told off the veteran agent- and you should not say those bilges either-added having seen the triumphant smile of the other boy - in that body enter the best policemen, yes. But they are the best for a reason, thier mutation. The majority of them are mutants, we must bear in mind that without them, surely, there would never have been solved cases so difficult as this one. Thanks to their mutation, they can lengthen the arm of the law and it is marvellous, but never forget a thing: there is not a being more despicable than a mutant-

- certainly sir. Knowing it, I cannot but despise them more-

- do not forget that not they all are mutants, some of them are human, real policemen-continued the most mature of the policemen.

- a real policeman would not work with this dross, sir-

- do not be wrong. They do not work with the mutants, the mutants work for them-

- Nonetheless...-

- I understand you boy; but while they us are useful, we must continue using them. And you? Already do not you have anything to say, boy?-asked to the other young agent.

- no, sir. I believe that we should return to the work before the sergeant sanctions us - the certain thing was that the boy already knew that the B.E.L.A.C was mainly formed by mutants, but it did not matter to him. He only wanted to be employed at a unit where there was realized a real police work, who was his companion was not important while that companion was a good agent of the law. Even it seemed to him to be unjust that only the high charges could be occupied by human beings, while mutants with better qualities, had to risk their life doing merits that only were awarded to thei human chiefs in the end. But these ideas, had to be guarded for himself if he did not want to be accused of lover of the mutants. In the current society, that was even worse than to be a mutant.

- there you have it - indicated the sergeant on having come before the store window - we have not found fingerprints, hair or skin. Nothing that could identify the thief-

- And the safety cameras?-

- nothing, agent ...-

- Logan - completed with roughness

- we have checked the tapes agent Logan, but it the thief does not appear in any recording-

- Have you verified that the recording have not been manipulated? - spoke for the first time the youngest of the special agents - excuse me, I am the agent Summers – introduced himself with major comity than his companion.

- yes and they were not manipulated either-

- what indicates that it he knew where the cameras were and because of that he could prevent them from recording him - speculated agent Logan - what was in the store window? - he asked approaching this one.

- an Egyptian gem of great historical value-

- Did not security guards listen to anything? - continued interrogating Summers, while his companion was inspecting the levelled store window.

- not agent Summers. At the conclusion of his round, the guard Smith, assures to have performed a slight inspection of the room without any incident. Only, when he was returning to the alertness room, noticed the crime-

- boy, come here - there arranged the agent Logan-look this - indicated passing a gloved finger for the cut done by the thief - it was a clean cut. But not only that, there is a strange smell in the environment, is weak but very distinctive-

- Do you know that it is?-

- it seems to be familiar, nevertheless ...-

- And what is this, sergeant? - asked the young man of glasses, concerning to the remains of a strange powder, a few meters from the showcase.

- it is the only track that we have. The laboratory is analyzing it in these moments, we will have the results in a couple of hours-

The young man stooped close to the proof and, taking the straight glove from him, allowed some powders stick to the yolk of his forefinger, to examine them more than fence - magneso-

- excuse me, agent Summers?-

- it is magneso-

- How can you know it?-

- I am a lover of the climbing. The climbers, as other sportsmen, impregnate his hands with magneso to avoid to slip with the sweat-

- then this thief is not so clever as it seems, he was careless and some magneso fell to the soil. It is possible that he has left more tracks -sergeant of police ventured thrilled.

- it is possible; but it is strange that such a careful thief was committing this failure. Unless ... was the

showcase protected by lasers sensitive to the movement? - asked the agent Summers

- yes, but I do not see that relevancy it could have-

- very clever - smiled the young agent - surely he suspected and used the magneso to verify if there was this class of lasers-

- which explains, this smell - commented the agent Logan joining to the conversation - it is a special compound, used to make types of lasers visible this during a few minutes-

- and the magneso also confirms our suspicions on the large window that they were opened-

- agent Summers, does it hint that the thief entered this window? It is impossible from this height, he had to enter in other way, nobody could have entered thereabouts. Surely he was relying on an accomplice that was operating from this window. Until the thief is a mutant-

- don´t be so sure, sergeant. It wouldn't be impossible for a climbing expert. Someone agile and well trained, could descend thereabouts without too many difficulty -continued assuring the agent Summers

- this is everything what we needed. Lets go boy-

- We won´t be a nuisance for more time. Thank you for your help sergeant – said the young man, before going after his companion.

- Have you obtained the track of the thief there inside? - asked the agent Summers to his companion, while they were going out for the principal door of the museum

- too many policemen in the room. Still this way, the product he used for the lasers, would have covered also his track. Surely he added something for it, to anticipate if the police were using dogs-

- so what we have is a very skilful, trained and intelligent thief. Marvellous!-exclamed with an ironical tone

- rather well a thief of those of the old usage, boy. A white glove thief -

* * *

Danielle Moonstar, a young woman around 23 years, breathed heavily with frustration while she was changing rapidly the channels of the television. The house was feeling too calm. She passed a hand for her long black hairs. 

After washing all the pots of the meal and gathering the kitchen, she had decided to take advantage of the unusual quietude of the house. But now she had got tired of so much silence and to change, in the television there was no an alone decent channel.

Finally, she stopped in a local channel where they were emitting the news of the day.

" **The police assure that the robbery perpetrated to the museum of the city during last night, is not any more than an isolated fact that it(he,she) does not have to disturb to the community. _Bayville's police station will take charge, for all the possible means,of solving satisfactorily the crime infringed to the community, capturing the author of this one -_ the chief of police was assuring, scanty minutes ago, before the press "**

The attention of the woman was interrupted by the turn up at the kitchen of her friend.

- My God! It is the beautiful sleeping one-

- good morning to you too, Danny - Answered rubbing her eyes with laziness.

- to say good evening would be more correct-

- So late is it? - her friend only noded – I can not believe I have slept so much-

- so, anyone would say the opposite - she pointed at her pomp. The alluded one observed her wrinkled pijamas, composed only by a white shirt of long sleeve, which was seeming to be two heights big and was reaching up to her thighs scantily – come on, neither I can have such a horrible aspect - she complained scratching slightly the head - certain? - she knew how wrong she was when she tried to pass a hand among her rowdy chestnut-colored hairs.

Her friend laughed in a whisper before the expression that was formed in her face - maybe you are right- before Danielle could boast, added with an expressive look of reproach in her dozed eyes - only for this time-

- always have you to say the last word, not?-

" **Apparently, the police face a thief of white glove, who entered the museum in the same way as he went out of it, without being seen. At the moment, there is no a clear suspect, but source near to the headquarters, assure that no possibility is discarded and that the resolution of the crime only is a question of little time "**

- There is coffee?-

-yes-Danielle supported her sight fixed on the screen of the television.

- marvellous - was grateful going, cup in hand, towards the pitcher of coffee, to meet this one empty - you said that there was coffee-

- and there is, Kit-said lifting her hand and waving with smoothness the cup that in it was supporting - only that it is in my cup-

- you are cruel. You know that I need coffee in the mornings-

- but it is in the evening, sugar-

- you know to that I refer - she required wrinkling slightly the frown - ¿and it is possible to know why you have drunk all the coffee? Scarcely you take coffee, only you fill yourself of it when ... - she remained static looking at the images to which her friend paid so many attention - you are ... infuriated - she ended stubbornly.

- exactly! Now, might you say to me which colud be the motive of my anger?- said with an ironical tone

-Did I return to take your clothes without permission? - answered putting the most innocent expression she could. The other young woman dedicated a look of reproach - or maybe not-smiled.

" **The sure only thing is that the thief annulled the safety devices " - the voice of the reporter was commenting while the images of the large windows of the roof of the opened museum were appearing in antenna of some - " and there is surmised that he could use the large window that you see on screen, for entering and going out of building in a risky play, due to the great height "**

-ups!-

- What wants to say _ups!_?-

- That I forgot to close the window and return to connect the system?-

- How could you forget something so important!-

- I had hurry-

" **Nevertheless, the question that this reporter does to herself is, how did thief manage to deceive the strict alertness of the police? Chance this incident does not have the minor relevancy or the citizens of Bayville already will not be able to sleep calm due to the fallible work of the night brigade? The response to these questions resides now in the efficiency of the forces of the law. From the town hall of the city, has spoken to you Margaret... "**

- Can you lower the voice? I try to study! - a boy complained, with the remot control in the hand - and it is not easy with a television and two persons shouting in the room of to the side. It is supposed that you are the adults here, you know?-

- ok, well, I will tell you a secret: the adults also we can lose the stirrups-Danielle answered.

- What has happened? - he asked surprised for the tart response of the woman.

- Kit spoiled everything last night-

-hey! I did not spoiled everything, it is only that the things did not like they were planned. I do not have the fault that the guards were late in doing the round-

- Through the fault of this ' unexpected change of plans ', we will have to wait that the things calm down before trying to sell the gem. Certainly, where is it?-

- I have left it in the strong box of your room, as of custom. But I believed that already we had a buyer-

- I do not believe that our client wants to buy a gem that is being looked by the whole police station. I will be going to see in what been the gem is-

- always you can convince him with your big persuasives qualities - Kit answered before the other woman could go out of the kitchen.

- So, last night you spoiled little party? - the boy asked serving himself a glass of cold milk.

- were not you studying? Danny has stopped shouting me, you can return to yours-

- with so much shouts I have lost concentration, it will be better if I take a break or best leave it for today-

- after of your last marks, I don´t believe you can allow yourself those luxuries Evan-

- it was not so badly. Besides, I do not understand why I must continue studying if I do not go to the institute-

- you cannot go to the institute because you do not have your mutation controlled yet and they might discover you. But you cannot leave the studies either, so you will have to continue studying in home and getting the degree to distance-

- but it is so boring - he complained

- I remember you that to continue with your studies was the only condition that I imposed you to be able to remain with us. And you accepted it. If you repent, always you can leave-

- Can not I rest for today? Tomorrow I will continue studying-

- I admit that to read so many cómics and magazines of skate must be very tiring-

- How have you known it! – said the surprised boy

- I did not know, only I was guessing. But thank you for confirming my suspicions - the boy wrinkled the frown - that not fair - he complained.

- well, denounce me. But before finish the milk and return to studying - she ordered with the authoritarian tone of a mother

- ok, but before I will do something better than denounce you, split-

- What are _you_ trying to say?-

- tiny day you had yesterday Kit-commented in chance tone, but lifting the voice in order Danielle could listen him - not only the theft of the gem was a little disaster, but besides you borrowed Danny's favorite blouse and you spoilt it - Katherine's eyes were opened widely to turn betrayed before something from what she believed she had gotten away.

-Kitty! - a shout was heard from the contiguous room - did you spoil my favorite blouse!-

- you will pay this one to me child - she murmured with anger

- if you work out alive of it, of course- mocker answered

-Kitty!-

- Sorry Danny, do not hear you!. I was going to get into the shower so I can not hear you with the noise of the water! - she shouted running to hide in the bath until the anger of her friend had gone, if necessary for hours.

_To be continued..._

**Notes: I hope you liked this chapter, in the next will be more characters and action, you must read it, ok?**

**And please, review so I can know your oppinion and do a better work writting**


End file.
